A pointless scrap of fabric
by mbabson
Summary: Rose is determined to make the Doctor admit that bow ties are cool. The Doctor refuses. How I think the 11th Doctor's catchphrase came to be. Oneshot. R&R!


**_So this just popped into my head at eleven thirty at night, and I had to write it because I was bored. And I know! I know I should be working on Two times saved but I needed a break and I thought I should give my profile a little variety. And all the information I got was in Wiki so I apologize if the facts of bowties are a bit off. R&R!_**

"What do you have against bowties?" Rose asked, her arms folded, a slight smile twitched her lips, as she was struggling to keep her face straight.

"They're pointless! Anticlimactic, there's nothing interesting about them!" The Doctor exclaimed, resisting the urge to shake his head in disgust at the ridiculous topic. The two were in the TARDIS control room after just finishing a stroll on an alien planet which had stopped being a normal walk after one of the children inhabitants had socked the Doctor on the nose and Rose had been overcome with a fit of laughter.

"They are not pointless," Rose protested, "In the seventeen hundreds, the Croatian mercenaries used it as a meaning to hold the front of their shirts together, and only in the centuries 18 and 19 did it thrive as a fashion by the upper classes in France. They're not pointless." Rose said again, as the Doctor fiddled with the controls and made his way in a circle around the control panel. Rose followed him, her arms staying firmly folded.

"Bowties are pointless nowadays when men only wear them as a fashion; people have distorted the original figure of the bowties, which just used to be scarves tied in a fancy way." Rose pretended to be mad and stormed out of the room, no doubt to her bedroom, and the Doctor was momentarily reminded of a teenager not getting her way.

"Rose!" He called after her, and sighed when she ignored him.

Rose smiled to herself as she heard her name from behind her in an exasperated tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been eight and a half hours since Rose had departed to her room, and the Doctor had remained in the control room, only leaving once to make himself a cup of tea, which now was balanced precariously on the TARDIS control board. The Doctor was on his back under the control board, fiddling with the wires sticking haphazardly out from under the metal panel supposed to be keeping them in. His brown trench coat hung on the chair that had looked like it'd been ripped out of a car, its pockets weighed down with pointless things, not including a bowtie.

The Doctor carefully removed the panel to reveal a maze of wires and Time Lord Technology that only he would understand. He reached up into the wires and accidentally caused two of the unprotected technology that apparently shouldn't touch to collide, making a spark erupt.

A startled Doctor withdrew his hand quickly and exclaimed an involuntary, "Ouch!" Soon after, smoke started billowing out and the Time Lord got to his feet, coughing, and picked up his mug of tea. Over the brim of the cup, the Doctor noticed a very smug looking Rose standing before him. He put down his mug and said slowly, unsure of exactly what to do,

"Rose… What… What are you wearing?"

Rose grinned, straightening her maroon bowtie around her neck. She was clad in a light blue men's dress shirt, black slacks and suspenders, and a bowtie.

"A bowtie." She answered plainly, as though there was nothing strange about her choice of clothes.

"Rose, if this is to prove a point-" his sentence was cut short by Rose holding up a finger to silence him.

"Say it."

"Rose, this is-"

"Say it." The Doctor sighed, gazing at Rose, who was desperately trying not to laugh from the look on the Doctor's face.

"Bowties are cool." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Rose cupped her hand around her ear.

"Bowties are cool." Rose laughed and looked at the Doctor through squinted eyes as he said, "Now go and change." Rose scampered off and the Doctor was left in the control room all alone, and he couldn't help but smile slightly to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You kept the clothes." Amy said, looking at the Doctor in an amused sort of way.

"Yeah, shoot me, I kept the clothes."

"Including the bowtie."

The doctor grinned to himself. "Yeah, it's cool. Bowties are cool." And he straightened it like Rose had while Amy raised her eyebrows, standing in front of the TARDIS in her pajamas.

**_Yes, I shortened the 'Shoot me,' line, but I couldn't figure out what he was saying and I was too lazy to find it out online or something. I hope you liked it! _**


End file.
